


Sweet Dreams (6x11 tag)

by allofspace



Series: Season Six Fix(es) [8]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Episode Fix-it, Episode Tag, Fix-It, M/M, She's gone, episode s06e11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 20:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9513041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allofspace/pseuds/allofspace
Summary: Harvey has a dream about Mike instead of Donna.





	

**Author's Note:**

> well... season 6 continues... so my episode fixes do as well! This one turned out longer than intended woops!

"This is the best cup of coffee I've ever had," Harvey was saying. 

Everything was bright and white... and perfect. That really should have been his first clue. 

"I told you," Mike said as he smiled. "Worth the wait, right?"

"Definitely," Harvey said. He grabbed the button-up shirt Mike was wearing, Harvey's shirt, and pulled him in to kiss him. _Too good to be true ___he had thought.

_And it had been. Harvey had jerked awake from the dream to his dimly lit room. Alone and lonely and wishing everything was easier._

_He made his way into the kitchen and started a pot of coffee. He would need it today. He got in the shower and tried to wash away the remnants of his dreams. It wasn't even worth fantasizing about. It would never be reality, he always tried to hold onto people and they always left, slipping away like sand through his hands clinging too tight. He understand why Jessica had to leave, but it still hurt. The firm was barely holding on as it was, and her leaving was bound to cause an avalanche of problems. Harvey tried not to think too much about the impending doom. Don't give in, put up a fight._

_He couldn't eat much, not even his whole piece of toast. Luckily there was a knock on the door to interrupt his sad excuse of a breakfast._

_Mike._

_A rush of feelings came over Harvey upon seeing him. Relief, Mike was the only person he really wanted to see right now. Guilt, for the selfish dream he'd had. Worry, for what Mike would say to his proposal for consulting at the firm._

_Everything came crashing down around him to quickly. In the back of his mind he knew Mike had always wanted to do good, to help people. That had been what he'd wanted from the beginning. But Harvey needed him right now, and he was refusing._

_He could feel Mike slipping away._

_" _I ___need you right now," Harvey said._

__At least in his dream, he still had Mike at home, even if he didn't have him at work. He still had Mike in his life. That's all he wanted. But now... he didn't have anything._ _

__~~_ _

__Harvey didn't see Mike again until he was confronting Harvey again._ _

__"I'm not in the mood," Harvey said._ _

__Apparently no one had caught on yet that that was his code for "I'm this close to having a panic attack so kindly back the fuck off"._ _

__Mike was yelling and Harvey felt like he couldn't breathe._ _

__He couldn't do anything right. How was he going to manage this firm without Jessica. He couldn't even do right by his best friend, the man he loved more than anyone._ _

__If Mike couldn't stand Harvey, how could anyone else?_ _

__~~_ _

__Harvey shut down. He focused all his energy on work. He knew that losing it on Louis could have put everything in jeopardy. Thank god Louis didn't retaliate. The office was tense, but Louis had gotten associates and he was managing them. Harvey was focussing on getting new clients and keeping their current ones happy._ _

__On Friday he walked into his office and stopped right in the doorway._ _

__One of those flower-shaped fruit bouquets was sitting on his desk._ _

__"Donna?" Harvey said._ _

__"It wasn't me," she practically sang._ _

__Probably a thankful client. He ran through the cases he'd been dealing with lately. He hasn't even been in court this week._ _

___"I made sure there was pineapple.  
I'm sorry...  
-Mike"_

__Harvey's gut twisted. It had been two weeks since Mike stormed out. He'd tried not to think of Mike at all. He worked all day until he was tired enough to pass out at night with a little help from alcohol._ _

__There was another card behind the note. Harvey almost missed it._ _

__A business card for a school. Harvey felt as though it was a clue, like he was going to have to solve some riddles or follow a trail of breadcrumbs or something._ _

__"Donna, cancel my appointments," he said, as he walked briskly past her desk and out of the office._ _

__When he got to the school, he wandered around briefly. It was a beautiful old building, definitely religious (not that he hadn't figured that out from the name)._ _

__He finally went into what looked like the main entrance and was happy to find an office with a receptionist sitting behind a tall desk._ _

__"Can I help you?" She asked._ _

__"I'm looking for Mike Ross?" Harvey said. He wasn't sure if she would know the name or where it would lead him. He really couldn't picture Mike deciding to become a priest._ _

__"Oh, okay. Class 203," she said and looked at the clock. "Classes end in about 10 minutes."_ _

__Harvey tried not to look too surprised._ _

__"Okay, thanks."_ _

__He left the office and tried to find some room numbers so he could follow them to 203. It seemed the first floor was all 100s, so he found a flight of stairs. By the time he found room 203, he'd become a bit nervous. Of course, he'd come to the conclusion that Mike must be teaching, but it was still hard to picture. Mike was meant to be in a nice suit, sitting in his own office, helping Harvey win cases._ _

__There was a small window in the door to the classroom. Harvey couldn't help but peak in. Mike was standing up front, leaning on a desk. The sleeves on his button up shirt were rolled up to his elbows. Mike suddenly looked older than Harvey had ever felt he was. He looked relaxed but serious. He was listening to a student, giving them his undivided attention. Then he was nodding and saying something back. He walked over to the blackboard and began writing in chalk. Harvey couldn't stop watching. He didn't want Mike to fit here, he wouldn't have believed it without seeing it. But it was already so clear that this is exactly where Mike fit._ _

__A bell rang, bringing Harvey out of his thoughts. He took a few steps so he wouldn't get in the way of the kids that came rushing out of the class. Once they were all gone, Harvey went to the open doorway._ _

__There was one student left, a tall, thin boy. "Thanks Mr. Ross," he said._ _

__"No problem. Have a good weekend," he smiled kindly. The kid headed right toward Harvey and passed him without a glance. Mike's gaze followed the student right to Harvey._ _

__A heavy silence settled in as the students cleared the halls, eager to leave on a Friday afternoon._ _

__"Harvey," Mike said. "I wasn't expecting... I didn't think..."_ _

__"I thought it was going to be harder to find you," Harvey admitted. "Was this really the only place that could take you?"_ _

__Mike laughed. Harvey was relieved by that. "Sort of... but I'm taking it as a sign from the universe for now, I guess. I would never have considered it before but... I think I can really help these kids."_ _

__Harvey just nodded, considering. "There's no issues with a convicted felon working in a catholic school?" Harvey asked._ _

__"Well I was sort of let go after my second day," Mike explained. "But it worked itself out."_ _

__Harvey just raised an eyebrow. Another silence settled in, but this one slightly more comfortable. Harvey looked Mike over, taking it all in._ _

__"You look good," he finally said._ _

__Mike looked away and laughed. "Shut up."_ _

__"No, seriously. I couldn't believe it but..." Harvey waved his hand around, "this works for you."_ _

__Mike just smiled._ _

__"Can I buy you a drink?" Harvey asked. There was a weird feeling growing in Harvey's stomach. Hope, maybe. The feeling that just maybe the dream he'd had wasn't completely too good to be true. Maybe he could still have Mike in at least part of his life, in the way he really wanted him._ _


End file.
